


Definitely did not miss you

by thisisme_12369



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisme_12369/pseuds/thisisme_12369
Summary: Louis Tomlinson's past boyfriend want him back and is not giving up any time soon. Louis, who has just broken up Harry from the pressure, however is not ready for his ex to stir thing up. And definitley not in public.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.

Louis Tomlinson huffed as went through the news online. There was never anything particularly interesting or appealing in the slightest bit to him. It was just the usual: celebrity scandals, politics and whatever else there was as he didn't really pay much attention. All in all the news was pretty boring. Standing up, he was about to get a bottle of water when a particular headline stood out to him.

"Louis Tomlinson has an ex boyfriend (yes you read that correctly) and his ex is doing anything to get him back!"

Startled he forgot about the water as he sat back down feeling quite nauseous. It was Matt Temple. He and Matt were together at the beginning when One Direction formed however kept is as a secret because the management preferred to have a group of straight people as it apparently appealed the female fans. They had broken up in 2013 and by now One Direction has long since went on hiatus. He shook his head trying to clear his mind out. The truth was Matt had been calling him and texting him recently and trying to persuade him to come back to him. Never would he have thought Matt would take it into public. Composing himself, he mentally prepared himself as he clicked onto it watching the screen load. A photo of him popped up from around 2018 when he was doing the X-Factor. He was wearing a white hoody and jeans and he was grinning at a contestant. Louis smiled as he remembered the contestant and how well he had conveyed his emotions in that performance. He will definitely not forget anytime soon. However his sudden burst of joy was dampened as he remembered what this article was about. Scrolling down he started to read.

"Louis Tomlinson, 28 year old former singer from One Direction, has been hiding a very big secret. He has in fact had a boyfriend back when One Direction was still together and has been hiding that fact from the public for years. His boyfriend has recently been in contact with The Sun to share his story. "Louis is a very beautiful human being and when he broke up with me it left me devastated for weeks. He had promised me that we were unbreakable and I had trusted him. I should be over him but I'm not and I have dated several people over the past few years and no-one has felt right unlike Louis. Everyday for the past few months, I have tried to contact him so we can talk about what went wrong and if there's the slightest possibility we can fix things but he has never answered. At the moment I feel I have nothing to lose and if me announcing our past relationship to the public is the only way I can get his attention, then I will do it." Matt Thompson 29 Ex boyfriend of Louis had replied when asked why he was doing this. Louis Tomlinson has yet to acknowledge this and only time will tell what will happen in the future."

Louis frowned, brows furrowing as he closed his laptop and sat back on his bed. His throat felt dry as he decided to get up and grab a bottle of water. As he reached to grab a bottle from the shelf, he heard the doorbell ring. Sighing he ignored I and glugged down half the bottle. The doorbell rand again. And again. Groaning he splashed his face with water at the sink to wake himself as he walked to the door. It was probably just fans or paparazzi. As he opened the door, he saw a dozen paparazzi surrounding his front door. Typical. As he was closing the door again, he felt a hand grab his arm and another around his face as he was pulled in for a kiss the paparazzi's cameras all going of to capture this moment. Eyes wide in shock it took him a moment to register what was happening . Trying to pull the strong arm off him, he struggled against the grip as the person pulled back to giving him a smirk. Matt Temple.

"Long time not see babe." He said still smirking,

"Don't call me that" Louis protested as he tried to pry Matts hands from his waist and arm. Failing to do so he growled. " Let me go are you'll regret this." He said as he tried to punch him in the face.

"You're cute when you're mad." Matt replied as he chuckled at Louis's feeble attempts. As he leaned down for another kiss he felt a sharp pain in his groin as Louis kneed him. He fell as he cursed under his breath in pain. Louis glanced at him showing no emotion on his face. 

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore and definitely not cute."

"I beg to differ about the last bit." Matt said laughing slightly as he winced from the pain. Louis glared at him

"I'm not joking." He mumbled as he turned to go back inside his house. As he was about to enter the house he felt a strong but gentle hand grab him. "What?" he asked turning back around clearly annoyed.  
Matt grinned at him.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're not mad?" Louis glared at him before tugging his arm out of his grip and walked back in the house slamming the door. What did he want from him he did not know but what he was sure of was he definitely did not miss Matt Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.

Louis sighed heading back to his living room as he collapsed on the sofa. Seconds later his phone rang through the room cutting through the silence as he picked it up to see that management was calling.

"Hello?" Louis said hesitantly into the phone as the man on the other side heaved a sigh.

"We need to talk about what happened today." a guy called Fred from the management team said.

"I know." Louis groaned. He knew that the call was going to be about this. Management always seems to find out stuff like this way before him. "Look, I need to go now. I'll pop into the office tomorrow and then we'll talk about this ok?"

"Wai-"the man on the other side objected before Louis ended the call abruptly and put his phone on silent. Settling it down next to him, he heard another knock on the door. He didn't move. Just sat there hoping he would go away. Hopefully soon too. Another knock rang through the house. Then another. Ten minutes passed and there were still knocks. Groaning Louis walked over to the door before tentatively opening it.

"Hey babe," he heard Matt say before his ex leaned in to kiss him again. Louis abruptly stepped back. This was in no way going to happen for the second time that day. "Come on Lou," Matt said before leaning in again. Louis slapped him across his face leaving an angry red mark. 

"I will let you in as long as you promise to never cause such a scene again,"

"Sorry, it's just you're so gorgeous and I lose control when I see you," Matt said giving him a goofy grin. Louis raised an eyebrow

"Right," before opening the door wider to allow Matt some space to come in too. Matt just beamed sending a wave to the paparazzi before grabbing Louis hand and dragging him in the house Louis trying to frantically lock the door. Paparazzi would do anything to get pictures and he wasn't gonna give them the opportunity to just walk into his house.

"Hang on will you?" Louis said through gritted teeth pulling his hand away and locking the door as Matt just stared at him a lopsided grin on his face. After making sure that there was no way for anyone to get in, Louis turned back with a scowl on his face, "What are you looking at?"

"I'm sorry but do you know how frickin small and cute you are? And your feisty little attitude oh my goodness. I forgot you were this adorable," Matt grinned reaching out to pet Louis hair as Louis flinched stepping backwards.

"Matt listen here. I've moved on now and I have no interest in you," Louis bit his lip trying to put it as nicely as he could, "I'm sorry but you and I, it'll never work,". Instead of being sad Matt just laughed as Louis knitted his brows together in confusion. What now?

"Look Lou Babe I know you think we won't work but I know we're perfect for each other. Darling, please just give me another chance to prove myself. I'll do anything, Lou. I promise," Matt clasped his hands together as Louis turned away. "Look Louis if you don't give me a chance I'll just keep trying. Please babe,"

"You do realise me and Harry has just broken up right?" Louis asked raising an eyebrow. Matt rolled his eyes.

"No but I do now and what has that got to do with anything. That frog is just not right for you babe." Matt said lowly as he reached out grabbing Louis by the waist. "He doesn't know you like I do Lou," Louis just scowled as he pushed Matt of him before walking into his living room Matt following him. Matt sat down on the couch as Louis prepared some tea for both of them. When Louis was done he walked over handing Matt a cup before moving to sit on the other side of the couch. Matt glanced at Louis before pouting. Louis sighed,

"What now?" he asked starting to get frustrated. Matt looked at his teacup,

"Two things are wrong here. The cup of tea doesn't have sugar and you're not on my lap," he whined as Louis bit his lip trying to not smile. Sure they had broken up but that didn't mean that Louis didn't miss him as a friend and his antics were quite amusing.

Knock knock.

Louis frowned glancing at the door as Matt did the same.

"It probably just paparazzi," Louis dismissed as Matt nodded shuffling closer to Louis. Louis just smiled fondly not bothering to move. He was tired and he'd had a long day.

Knock knock.

"Ignore it, babe," Matt muttered reaching to sweep Louis hair out of his eyes. Louis leaned back,

"Look we're not dating Matt, you need to remember that," he smiled as he pointed his index finger waggling it from side to side, "Anywa-"

Ring ring.

Louis frowned glancing at the phone. Who could be calling him now? It was probably just management again. Sighing the picked the phone up eyes widening when he saw it was Harry. Just his luck. Signalling Matt to be quiet he gulped as he accepted the call.

"Hey Harry whats up?" he asked cheerily. There was silence for a minute before Harry spoke up. 

"Care to explain Louis?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
